Machines for trimming the edges of veneer sheets in a stack are equipped in such a way as to be able automatically to trim stacks of sheets of veneers along opposite edges of the sheets themselves. With such known cutting or trimming machines of conventional type, however, it can easily happen that difficulties arise in making the cuts which define the rectilinear opposite edges of the sheets, which edges have to be perfectly straight and parallel to fit together when the veneers are subsequently joined edge-to-edge. This arises because, during the cutting operation, the stack of veneers is not adequately restrained and therefore the various sheets can be subjected to unwanted warping phenomena. Consequently the edges may not be straight or parallel and therefore may not be able to fit together edge-to-edge in a proper relationship.
This connection, consequently, must necessarily be performed by overlapping the edges of the sheets with preliminary operations on the faces to conveniently taper the corresponding edges of the sheets.